Enterprise software systems receive, generate, and store data related to many aspects of a business enterprise. This data may relate to sales, customer relationships, marketing, supplier relationships, inventory, human resources, and/or finances. Users operate reporting tools to access such data and display the data in useful formats, such as graphic visualizations and reports.
Reports related to the stored data may be generated relating to the tasks performed by a software application, service, and computing system or device of an organization. Some tasks may be straight-forward, including a single process or task that can be readily captured and expressed in different analytics and reports. In some contexts, software application(s), a service, a computing system, a device, and combinations thereof may be configured and implemented to execute a processor-executable task, wherein some aspects of the executed task can be included (i.e., “reported”) in a report. However, some processes, actual or potential actualities, may comprise a plurality of different processor-executable tasks that might be performed repeatedly, even at intervals.